Talk:Spring 2016 Event/@comment-25733368-20160608093250/@comment-25733368-20160608114212
It was impossible to state the problem while I was banned for a month. I couldn't post, couldn't edit, couldn't even message users. "as everyone already replied to you regarding "Registered users can edit since day one"" The only thing I got was shitposting. I got a proper reply explaining that mess of announcement only after my second post. I did mention my issue. I just didn't provide examples. Why would I? It would take time and I when I did provide examples in the past, they were ignored. So I just expressed my feelings based on long months of browsing this site. Actually, there is zero obligation for me to provide any examples because I'm criticizing your policy. Limiting the edit capability on EVENT page is scandalous. Only later it was revealed that limitation only applies to anonymous and new users but it isn't making things any better. There are many people who know about this game a lot but simply don't want to create an account on wikia. By refusing them you're basically saying you want the information to be low quality and only care about hanging out with your friends who have accounts here. I have way better idea than most of people here about how hard it is to gather data. I do gather data myself as well. Why are you talking about it though? Gathering data has nothing to do with posting outright wrong info which happens all the time on event pages here. "Finally, you showed us what your problem is" Stop lying. I said what my problem is many times, often directly quoting it (last example would be Kasumi AACI setup on elite DD page). I didn't register here one month ago, I talked about my problms with wikia many times over past ~1.5 year. You asked me which advice is shitty and I honestly wanted to answer (you're one of very few people I respect here) but I couldn't because I got banned next day. I didn't have time replying the same day because I was clearing the event. "however, we would be really grateful if you could just tell us what is wrong....earlier?" In that case could you get off your high horse and let me do that? And please don't pretend you didn't know about it as in case of my previous shorter ban you said you're watching me and consider giving higher punishment in the future. Anyone could see my ban by simply entering my profile. I literally couldn't say it until June 5th and Hayashi H forced his abomination of a table (which was initially a statement that Ka-Mi doesn't work on Central Princess) short after I got banned on May 5th. If there's a problem, STATE THE PROBLEM! Then if possible, state the solution....since we always need that. That's what I wanted to do but you didn't let me! By the way in the past (Fall 2015) there was a problem, I stated it and provided solution ("debuff"/damage vs SS Hime). What happened? It got ignored and replaced with outright wrong info. I had to fight really hard just to make you (it'a a plural you) recognize my possible solution. You replied about possible difference in mechanics which made me happy because I didn't consider that at first. However that wasn't included on event page and the misleading info was brought back. There was a time when something more vague that accounted for various possibilities was present and I considered it a good sign until more testing was done but that was changed and replaced with wrong info once again after few days passed (this time with many wording changes that made points prettier but definitely not more correct). That's when I sweared I would never help you out with actually editing event pages. Because you're unable to appreciate good edits and prefer misleading people. Even when problem was stated and quite clearly explained, the page was reverted to its wrong state. So this time I simply stated my opinions in the comments to save poor souls who believe info on this site. I criticized the site, hoping people reading the comments would get their reality check and start double checking info provided here and started taking any of advice here with a grain... a pile of salt. You can't really blame me for not putting in too much effort when in the past my effort was completely disregarded. By the way same thing was happening on world 6 page about 6-4 damage calculations until がか stepped in and provided info from Japanese sites that was much closer to my speculation than to stuff everyone else was saying. You reap what you sow. I will never directly help you in editing the event pages but I might drop by and point out where you're wrong like I did today and discuss it in the comments. That is, of course, If I'm not banned. Because being harsh toward some random guy saying stupid shit is apparently more harmful than outright lying to whole community about crucial event mechanic. By the way, you should have known that table is awfully wrong even without screenshots of tank holders wrecking Central Princess. For example Ritou Hime is listed as "hard installation" not affected by Sanshiki - however it was well know fact that she is affected by Sanshiki - just less than other ships. Even devs said so. Similarily, it's been well known fact since forever that AP Shells affect all installations. Later on we simply found out that Pillboxes are affected even more than other enemies. Furthermore, it's been well known fact that tanks affect Supply Depot Princess since they were used on 6-4. Screenshot of Bep doing 679 damage to Supply Depot Hime with two WG42 and one tank in day battle went really viral among KanColle communities back then. I have the screenshots saved on March 23rd. I was in absolute shock about how incredibly wrong that table was when it got introduced but I couldn't do anything about it at that point. There was also crap like http://i.imgur.com/JToPCCR.png which I couldn't delete. Seriously? It's really basic knowledge that Sanshiki are useless in support fleets. Also, there's no reason to go for special setups vs PT Imps, they were nerfed so hard in previous event that everything hits them. It was disposed of eventually but took way too long. You're talking about data gathering being hard but event pages on wikia are full of mistakes which should be clear to anyone who has been playing this game for more than two months.